the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/All of Me (Mabina OneShot)
Sorry for the crappy spacing! Google Drive is not listening to me right now. xD Listen to the song here: qi39H0Jdjfg What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright When Nina came back to Anubis House, she thought Fabian would still be waiting on her. Yes, she did tell him to move on, but she didn’t really mean it. I mean, who does? But when she came back, she did not expect Fabian and Mara to be kissing in the living room. “Um.. hey guys..” Nina said awkwardly. They pulled apart quickly, looked at me, then they didn’t say anything. “N-nina.. h-hey..” Fabian stuttered. He looked at Mara, then back at me, then back at Mara again. “So.. I’ll just go and unpack.” Nina muttered and then walked up the stairs. My head's under water But I'm breathing fire You're crazy and I'm out of my mind 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh oh Fabian walked into his shared room with Eddie after his awkward encounter with Nina. Now he was more confused than ever about his feelings. He never meant to hurt anyone, come on, he’s Fabian for God’s sake! “Did you know Nina was coming back?” Fabian asked immediately. “Uh, yeah, everyone did, besides you and Mara.” Eddie said bluntly. “Eddie… WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” I practically yelled at him. “You never listened to us because you were too busy sucking face with Mara! You just seemed like you didn’t care about anything else!” Eddie yelled back. Was he right? He can’t be right. Fabian still cared about other people and he knew it. Just maybe he cared about certain people a little bit more. That wasn’t wrong, right? How many times do I have to tell you Even when you're crying you're beautiful too The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you Mara slammed the door to her room after Fabian left. Why is Nina here? She isn’t supposed to be here in the first place! She started pacing back and forth, stressing about all of this. Fabian can’t still have feelings for Nina, right? She told him to move on in the first place, so why is she worrying? Plus, Mara did have more experience in dating, and she knows how to get boys back anyways, so why is she still worrying? Willow walked into the room smelling like a garden. “What did you put on yourself this time?” Mara asked, kinda annoyed. “Just some rose petals and basil leaves, why?” Willow asked cheerfully. “Because you smell like you haven’t taken a shower for two days while living in the forest!” Mara snapped at her roommate. Willow then lost her smile, and ran to the bathroom, running a shower. Mara sighed and rolled her eyes, at least it’ll smell better in her room. My head's under water But I'm breathing fire You're crazy and I'm out of my mind 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh oh It’s been about 3 months since Nina came back, and it’s been like crap. Everyone, excluding Mara and Fabian, were nice to welcome her back, but some people can ruin something, you know? Everywhere she’s gone, she’s either seen them, kissing, going on dates, or just talking in general. It made her sick to her stomach. She hasn’t talked to Fabian much. I mean, obviously she tried, but Mara got in the way faster than ever. Her recent go at it was probably the worst. “Hey Fabian.” Nina said while she walked up to him in class. “Oh, hi Nina.” Fabian said with his cute half smile. “How’s it going-” she asked. But before she could actually finish her sentence, Mara got in front of her and starting making out with Fabian. In class. Everyone looked shocked, especially Nina. She walked back to her seat in the back, and starting burying her face in her French notes, maybe so no one could see her cry. Give me all of you Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts Risking it all, though it's hard 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh oh And then here’s the end of her sob story. So, usually Nina would get Fabian back after all, like in the movies. But nope, this is real life. She didn’t get Fabian back, and he’s still together with Mara. There are still many tears, heartache, and rom-coms that she watches on her own. She doesn’t even know if Fabian likes her back anymore, but probably not. She gave her all to him. But I guess he didn’t reciprocate. So if you were looking for a fairytale ending to this.. guess you aren’t in the right place. Category:Blog posts